Not Just Another Case
by EngieFangirl
Summary: Loosely based on the SVU episode S14 E12 where closeted gay men are being tied up, raped and robbed and in this fic also being killed. This is my version of it with a Barba/Amaro twist to it.
1. Chapter 1

There is someone out there tying up, raping, robbing and then killing them. They have been on the case for three weeks and were up to a body count of three.

Nick: Okay this is crazy, we've been on this case for three weeks now and we don't have any leads.

Rollins: And we still haven't found a connection between the victims.

Olivia: I think I might've found something. (She says coming into the bullpen)

N: What?

O: Well, I talked to a few people and they spotted all out victims at the same club.

Finn: And?

O: It was a gay club.

R: But all our victims were married.

O: But they were all seen at this club.

Captain Cragen: Benson, you and Amaro go to this club. Finn, you and Rollins go through everything that we have on these guys and find out what else we don't know about them.

N: Okay. (He said taking his suit jacket and following Olivia out)

 **=In The Car=**

N: So where are we going? (He asked pulling out into traffic)

O: A club on 25th and 2nd, called _'The Flaming Dragon'._

N: What? (He said startled)

O: 25th and 2nd, ' _The Flaming Dragon'._

N: Oh, uh... uhm okay.

O: What's wrong, do you know the place?

N: No, it's not that. Don't worry about it.

O: How can I not, you're my partner?

N: It has nothing to do with work.

O: Nick, you know that you can always talk to me about anything right? (She asked softly)

N: I do and thank you for that but at the moment... I'm fine.

O: Okay.

The rest of the drive was silent even thought Olivia knew something was off about Nick, she decided to drop it... for now. When they got to the club, Olivia's phone started ringing just as they got out of the car.

O: Go ahead, I'll quickly take this and meet you inside.

N: Okay.

Nick threw the keys to Olivia and took the pictures of the victims that she was holding. He walked towards the door and took a deep breath, something that Olivia didn't fail to notice. He walked in and went directly towards the bar without looking around much.

Bartender: Nick, isn't it a bit early to be at a club?

N: I'm uh, I'm on the job... so can you, uh, please...

Bartender: Don't worry. I don't know you and I've never seen you before.

N: Thank you. (He said sincerely) Okay, so um... have you seen these three guys here? (He asked showing him the pictures)

Bartender: Uh they all usually come in like once or twice a week but I haven't seen these two in the last couple of weeks and I saw his one on Monday night. (He said gesturing to the latest victim) What happened to them?

N: They were raped and murdered.

Bartender: What. (He said as Olivia walked up to the bar)

N: This is my partner, detective Benson.

Bartender: Hi.

O: Hi.

N: So the victims all came in here regularly and the last victim was in here Monday night.

O: Did they talk to someone in particular?

Bartender: Not usually... but...

O: But what?

Bartender: There was this one guy that's always in here chatting up other guys and I saw him talking with those two guys and if I'm not wrong I think he and the third guy left together on Monday, I think.

O: Are they any cameras in here?

Bartender: There is one at the door and another up here facing the bar.

N: Can we get the footage from Monday night.

Bartender: Only Monday night?

N: Yes.

Bartender: I'll go get it for you. (He said going into the back office)

O: Why only Monday's, we need proof of him with all three victims.

N: You're right, sorry. I'll go tell him.

O: I'll wait in the car. (She said looking at him strangely before turning around and walking away)

N: Hey, we'll need your footage for the last three weeks too.

Bartender: Okay and sorry for this but with holding it would've made it seem like I'm trying to hide something.

N: It's alright. I'll go through it myself. (He said with one of his signature smiles)

Bartender: You know, you should consider telling them.

N: Maybe when this case is over. Uh, can you perhaps describe this guy because it'll make looking for him easier?

Bartender: Oh yeah. (He said and gave Amaro a description of the guy)

N: Thank you, that'll be all for now.

Bartender: I hope everything works out and I don't mean only with the case.

N: Thanks. (He said and walked to the car)

 **=Precinct=**

N: I'll go through the clubs footage.

O: We'll both do it.

N: No, you don't have to. I don't mind.

O: Fine but Nick, you need to tell me what's going on. (She said with a sigh)

Nick sighed and walked out of the elevator as soon as it opened on their floor.

R: We found something on their bank accounts.

O: What?

R: All three of our victims bought drinks at the bar of different hotels on the night that they were killed.

N: Where was out latest victim?

R: At the Chilton Hotel.

O: That's grand.

R: I know, so I was waiting for you two so that one of you can come with and we go ask if anyone remembers him.

N: I'm going to be reviewing footage so the two of you can go.

R: That's fine with me, Olivia?

O: Sure.

...

R: Is it only me or is Nick acting weird?

O: I noticed it too and I asked him about it but he said that it was nothing.

R: It definitely has something to do with this case.

O: Mm-hm.

They arrived at the Chilton but didn't find much. The bartender and the maid both said that he was there with someone but they didn't see who. Their suspect was careful and made sure that no cameras or people saw him.

 **=Precinct=**

Nick went through all three weeks of footage and saw all three of their victims with the same guy. He isolated parts of the videos with their suspect and deleted the rest of it. When the rest of the team got back to the precinct he had the guy's picture up on the board with the three victims.

R: Is that the guy? (She asked as they walked in)

N: Most probably, he was on camera leaving with all three our victims.

O: But we still need proof that it was him.

Cragen: Without proof, all we have are two men leaving a club together.

F: Did you guys find anything?'

O: Perp knew where all the cameras were and made sure to that no one saw him.

R: There must be cameras around the hotel that we can check out.

F: I'll get on it.

C: Someone find me something that we can work with!

Just then Rafael Barba walked in.

R: To what do we owe this honour, counsellor?

B: I was in the building so I thought I'd come check in on the case.

F: That's a first.

B: Well this case is racking up a lot of publicity, so have you been able to make any headway so far?

O: Almost, we might have a suspect but we need enough evidence before we bring him in,

B: Okay let me know if you have enough. I'll get going now.

N: Hold the elevator I want to go get myself something to eat.

B: Okay.

N: I'll be back now. (He said taking his suit jacket and rushing to the elevator)

Barba held the elevator door open for Nick and closed it as soon as he came in.

B: What's wrong?

N: Nothing.

B: And I don't believe you.

N: It doesn't matter.

B: Nick?

N: ... This case that we're working now it's...

B: What?

N: I'm just like them.

B: Like who, the victims?

N: Yes.

B: No you're not, Nick. (He said as they left the elevator and entered the parking garage)

N: They're hiding from their families. They're cheating on their wives and they're so far in the closet that it took us three weeks to figure out.

B: You're not married and you're definitely not lying to anyone.

N: My co-workers who are my friends, my ex-wife, my kids, nobody knows.

B: I know.

N: That's different, I'm just like them.

B: You're not cheating on anybody and you haven't lied to anyone about it either, querido.

N: But why do I feel like this then? (He asked with a dejected tone in his voice)

B: Because you're a good person, Nick and you care about them but you aren't doing anything wrong, I promise you. (He says pulling Nick in for a quick hug)

N: Do you think I should tell them?

B: That's your decision querido but I'm behind you no matter what.

N: I'll think about it.

B: Now do you want to go grab something quick to eat?

N: I thought you'd never ask. (He laughed getting into Barba's car)

...

Nick brought back meatball subs for the rest of the ream and he looked a lot calmer than he did when he left.

N: I thought we all deserved some lunch.

R: Mario's, nice.

O: I didn't know you ate there.

N: I don't, Ra... Barba likes it there and said that I needed to try it.

F: I thought you and Barba couldn't stand each other.

N: We talked and we're okay.

O: Thanks for lunch and now we need to get back to the case guys.

...

Everyone sat at their desk going through case files, making calls and trying to find a lead.

 **~3 Hours Later~**

C: Okay guys, I think we've all put enough effort in today...

R: It doesn't feel like it captain.

C: I know but sitting around here isn't helping anyone so let's call it a night and come back with a fresh set of eyes.

F: I'm not going to argue with that. See you in the morning guys.

R: Me too, bye.

SVU: Bye.

O: Well, I'm out too. Nick, you coming?

N: I'll leave in a minute.

O: Okay, don't stay too late.

N: I won't.

...

C: Something is up with you and I just want to know if it will affect you working on this case.

N: No, it won't. I promise.

C: Okay but you need to make me a promise right now.

N: Okay.

C: Promise that you'll pull out when it gets too much for you, okay Nick.

N: Yes sir, thank you.

C: No go home to your friend. (He said with a smile as he himself also left)

Nick sat there starring at the space that the Captain was previously standing at with awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick got home just as Barba was taking the food off the stove and putting it on the little kitchen island they used as a table.

B: Just in time, Corazon. (He said leaning in and giving Nick a kiss)

N: I'd say. (He smiled, taking off his blazer)

They sat down for dinner and started eating before nick spoke.

N: I think Captain Cragen knows.

B: About?

N: Me.

B: About you being...

N: Yeah.

B: And how do you feel about that?

N: I feel fine, it's good knowing that someone else knows.

B: So have you thought about telling the others.

N: I have and I think I'll do it after we're done with this case.

B: I'm happy for you and I'll be by your side if you need me to be.

N: Thanks, now what about you?

B: What about me?

N: Are you going to tell?

B: It's not like I hide it, almost everyone already suspects it.

N: Yeah, I know. I knew the first time that I saw you.

B: Oh shut up.

N: It's true and you were also the first guy that I was attracted to.

B: And hopefully the last.

N: Who knows with these looks. (He smiled gesturing to himself

B: You're getting old Amaro, no one likes the old guys anymore.

N: You'd be surprised Barba.

B: Mm-hm.

They continued joking for a little while longer before Nick went serious again.

N: Do you think I should only tell them that I like guys or also that I'm dating one.

B: I think that you should tell them both, that way you have everything out in the open at once.

N: We'll see.

B: I'll be by your side no matter what happens.

N: Thanks. (He said giving Barba a kiss)

They finished their dinner, did the dishes and made sure everything was locked and that the alarm was set before going to bed.

...

 **~Next Morning, Friday~**

Nick was just coming back from his jog when his phone rang.

N: Olivia just called. (He said coming into their room where Barba was busy getting dressed)

B: Another victim?

N: Yeah. (He sighed) His cooling off period is becoming less and less. We need to catch whoever is doing this.

B: And you won't do that by working yourself into a muck, calm down Corazon. (He said holding Nick's face)

N: We need to catch him.

B: And we will but not with the way you're smelling, go take a shower.

N: Are you going to join me?

B: I would love to...

N: Great.

B: But, I need to go to work and you have a crime scene.

N: You're no fun.

B: But you love me.

N: Of course I do. (He said kissing his boyfriend)

B: Bye, love.

N: I'll call you later.

B: Okay.

...

Barba left and Nick took his shower.

 **=Crime Scene=**

When Nick arrived the area was already closed off with police tape and the media was being held back by the NYPD.

N: I see the press has really taken a hold of this case.

O: Yes they have, good morning by the way.

N: Oh sorry, morning.

F: Our perp is becoming bolder and bolder with every kill.

R: Yeah, the other men were all dumped in secluded areas.

O: We need to catch this guy.

M.E/Dr Warner: This might help.

O: What?

Dr Warner: Mr Rand here has blood and a bit of skin in his mouth and I don't think it's his.

N: Do you think it could be our perp's.

Dr Warner: I will tell you that as soon as I run the test. I need to take him with me now.

N: Okay.

O: So we might finally catch a break in this case.

F: Now we just need to pray that his DNA is in the system.

N: And if it's the guy from the club then we have enough evidence to bring him in.

...

Nick and Olivia went to Charlie Rand's house to do the official death notification and his wife was hysterical and when they told her why SVU was involved she started denying what they were saying about her husband.

 **=Back at the Precinct=**

F: So, we retraced our vic's last couple of hours and we found out that he went to the same club as our other vic's and he has a charge on his credit card for the Chilton.

R: What I still don't get is how does he choose his victims. How does he know which guys there are married.

N: People talk when they're drunk.

O: But none of our victims were drunk. They probably drank a couple of beers but not enough to get them talking.

N: Then we'll just need to ask him once we've arrested him.

C: We need to find him first. The M.E just called and she has something. (He says coming out of his office)

O: Nick and I will go.

C: Come back with good news.

...

 **=Medical Examiner=**

Nick and Olivia arrived at the medical examiner's office,

N: Please tell us that you have some good news.

Dr: I might, so we ran the DNA found in Mr Rand's mouth and it's not his. We ran it and it came back to a Michael Brighton.

O: Is there a picture?

Dr: Yes, here's the file. (She said handing them a manila folder)

N: Thanks, you might just have broken this entire case wide open.

Dr: Just doing my job, now go catch this guy because I don't want to autopsy another one of his victims.

O: We'll do our best. (She says as the two of them leave the M.E's office)

...

 **=Back at the Precinct=**

O: So, the DNA that was found in Charlie Rand's mouth belongs to a Michael Brighton.

N: I'm going back to the club to see if the bartender remembers seeing him before and we might also be able to match the footage we have of the guy leaving with our victims.

O: And we'll try and find out anything that we can about him from here.

N: See you in a bit. (He said as he left the precinct)

...

He called Barba from the car.

...

 _N: Hi, you busy?_

 _B: No, I finished everything that I had to for the week and now I'm just busy going through s few case files until I get to go home._

 _N: Which is in two hours._

 _B: Yes, are you going to be home in two hours?_

 _N: Depends on whether this lead pans out or not._

 _B: For the rape case?_

 _N: Yeah._

 _B: Am I finally going to get a call saying that I have a case to prosecute?_

 _N: Most probably. Hey I'll call you if I'm going to be late but I need to go now._

 _B: Okay, be safe._

 _N: I always am, love you. (He smiled)_

 _B: Love you too._

 _..._

Nick walked into the club and found the bartender standing behind the bar and cleaning glasses.

Bartender Eric: Detective Amaro, how may I help you today?

N: I have a few more questions to ask if that's okay with you?

Eric: Sure, go ahead.

N: Do you recognise this man?

E: Is, uh, is he the one that's been killing those guys?

N: it might be, so do you recognise him?

E: Uh, yea, yes. He's been in here a couple of nights.

N: Was he with any of the victims?

E: Yeah, he was actually. (He said smugly, his entire demeanour changing)

N: Good, now do you remember him ever paying with a credit card or anything that can lead us to where he lives?

E: No, unfortunately not.

...

Nick asked him a few more questions before finally bidding him farewell and leaving. Nick could not shake the feeling that he was missing something and wrote it down in his booklet for later.

...

He went back to the precinct and told them everything he learned from the bartender. The others haven't gotten much headway on the suspect either. They couldn't find an address or anything on him. A couple of hours late they all decided it was time to finish up and go. The team were going out for drinks but Nick declined, saying that he needed to rest up because he was spending Saturday with his kids. Nick left half an hour before the others did.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**-Barba's POV-**

It was already eleven o'clock and Nick still wasn't home. He knew that he shouldn't worry because he knew how Nick's job was and that he sometimes had to work late but this was getting ridiculous. He tried Nick's phone but it went straight to voicemail.

 **~One Hour Later~**

 **=Phone Call=**

 _O: Barba, do you know what time it is?_

 _B: Yes and that's exactly why I'm calling. Are you sleeping?_

 _O: Yes, that's what normal people do at this time of the night._

 _B: I thought you were working._

 _O: Why would I be working at 12 a.m, Barba?_

 _B: What about Nick then?_

 _O: He went home before we did._

 _B: No he didn't._

 _O: Okay, I don't understand what you're trying to say and why do you need to know where Nick is._

 _B: Because he is not at home and his phone keeps going straight to voicemail._

 _O: Maybe he's sleeping. (She sighed)_

 _B: Olivia! He's not at home!_

 _O: Whoa, calm down. How do you know that he's not at home?_

 _B: I just do okay,_

 _O: How, Barba?_

 _B: It doesn't matter._

 _O: Yes it does, especially if that's the reason why you're calling._

 _B: That's not going to solve anything. I'm going to the station, bye._

 _O: No, Barba wai..._

 _..._

 __ **Precinct=**

Barba got dressed faster than he ever has before and drove to the precinct in record time. He looked around the parking area, went upstairs to SVU's floor and came back down again. He stood outside looking at the cars parked and that is how Olivia found him fifteen minutes later.

O: Barba, what's going on?

B: Nick's car is still here but he's not in the office. (He whispered)

O: You need to tell me what's going on, why are you so worried? I thought you and Nick don't even really like each other.

B: it's complicated, Olivia. Just please don't ask me anymore.

O: Let's go upstairs and find out where he could have gone.

...

They went up to the bullpen and started searching through Nick's desk looking for any clues of where he might have gone.

B: I found his notebook.

O: Let me see. Okay, this is strange. (She said after going through his last entry)

B: What?

O: He went to the bar this afternoon that all our victims...

B: I know.

O: Okay? Anyways, he wrote here about not trusting the bartender anymore and I guess "Btend" stands for bartender. He says that the bartender was being fidgety and nervous.

B: So he might know something and is hiding it?

O: Wait, it could, I think it could also mean that he's involved in some way.

B: And he might have taken Nick because Nick caught on to him.

O: That could have happened, wait let me call the others. We need to get to the bottom of this.

B: I'm not leaving.

O: I wouldn't ask you to, Barba. (She said softly)

B: Thanks...

...

Finn and Rollins arrived 20 minutes after Olivia called them.

F: Who called the DA?

R: I didn't think you owned any jeans, Barba. (She says following inn in_

B: Can we just get on with this please?

O: Guys, Nick isn't at home and his car is still in the parking lot.

R: How do you know that he hasn't been home?

O: That doesn't matter. (She told them about the notes Nick made)

R: I'll go through his files and see if he wrote the bartenders info anywhere.

F: We'll try to find out everything about him.

O: Okay, call me if you find anything.

R: Where are you going?

O: Barba and I are going to check out the club.

R: You're going with Barba, no offence.

O: Yes I am.

R: Okay.

...

 **=The Flaming Dragon=**

O: NYPD, we'd like to speak to the manager or someone in charge please.

Aaron: That's me, Aaron Russell.

O: Okay, um, we're looking for one of your bartenders, Eric Anderson?

Aaron: Bastard rushed out earlier after one of your detectives left saying that he had a family emergency.

O: Do you know where he lives by any chance?

Aaron: I... is that even legal?

B: Yes it is.

Aaron: And how would you know that?

B: I'm the assistant district attorney. We're busy looking for our co-worker and your employee is our main suspect. Now do you want me to call in for a warrant and have this place shut down while we look for him?

Aaron: No, that won't be necessary. I'll get it for you.

B: Thank you.

Aaron: Okay, here you go. It's the only one I have on record.

O: We appreciate it, Aaron. Give us a call if he comes around. (She said giving him her card)

Aaron: I will.

...

O: Barba... (She said as they left the bar)

B: Not now, Olivia, not now.

...

Olivia called for back-up and they stormed Eric's house. There was no sign of him or Nick at all but they did find the belongings of their previous victims. They set out on finding out everything they could about Eric's life trying to find out where he could have taken Nick.

...

 **-Nick's POV-**

Nick was walking out of the precinct when someone came behind him and stuck a gun to his side and told him to keep walking. They got to the yet unidentified man's car. Nick turned around and saw who it was just before he was hit over the head.

 **~5 Hours Later~**

Nick woke up with a groan as he felt like his head would explode. He looked around and realised that he was alone in a room chained to the bed that was in the centre. He heard sounds coming from behind the door a couple of minutes later and started getting nervous.

...

E: I see that you're finally awake, detective. (He said coming into the room)

N: What are you doing, Eric?

E: My job, until you came sniffing around.

N: I was doing my job and I wasn't even there looking for you.

E: It was only a matter of time before you would. You're a smart one, detective.

N: Let me go, Eric. They probably don't even know that I'm missing, I was on my way home.

E: It's past eleven, your boyfriend, that no one knows about probably noticed and called the others.

N: I don't think so Eric, he'll just think that I got caught up at work.

E: I don't care, you're staying.

N: Why did you do it, are you jealous that they're brave enough to be who they really are.

E: Brave enough! They're all married!

N: So that's why you're angry.

E: I'm not angry, they're all just liars.

N: you're jealous. Jealous that they have it both ways and you don't.

E: I'm not. (He said punching Nick in the face) Now shut up!

N: I just... I just want to understand why you do it?

E: Shut up! (He said adding another punch to Nick's face)

...

Nick kept asking Eric questions which earned him more punches. Eric now alternated between punching Nick's face and his stomach. He left Nick alone after a couple of minutes. He left, making sure that he locked the door.

N: Rafa. (He gasped as tears started forming in his eyes)

...

 **=Precinct=**

The team worked all through the night trying to find anything that could lead them to where Eric could be keeping Nick. Barba stormed into the room where they usually talked to the victims. He stormed in there at around 5 a.m when yet another lead fell through and hasn't come out since.

...

R: What is going on with Barba?

O: I... I really don't know.

F: He's been sitting in there for the last two hours.

O: I'll go talk to him.

C: No, I will.

O: Captain?

C: Don't worry, you guys go back to trying to find Eric.

O: Okay.

...

C: Mind if I join? (He asked when Barba looked up as he entered)

B: Sure. (He said looking back down)

C: I can only imagine what you're going through, Barba and the fact that no one else knows doesn't make it easier does it?

B: No it doesn't. Nick was right. (He smiled briefly)

C: About?

B: He said that you knew about us.

C: I'm surprised that the others don't with all the times you've been randomly showing up here.

B: They can't look past the fact that Nick and I hate each other.

C: Listen, I'm here if you want to talk.

B: Thanks.

C: Can I get you some coffee, you've been sitting in here for 2 hours now.

B: What? (He gasped looking at his watch) It's seven o'clock.

C: Yes.

B: Uh, I need to go.

C: Why, what's wrong?

B: Gilberto and Zara.

C: Nick's kids?

B: Yes, we were suppose to spend the day together. I need to go freshen up and fetch Gilberto and meet with Zara and her aunt at the train station at nine.

C: Go.

B: But...

C: I'll call you the minute we have something, I promise.

B: Okay, I'll keep my phone on.

C: Now go and get yourself some coffee on your way out.

B: I will and thanks. (He said and left the room)

Barba barely said good bye to the others before he ran out.

F: What's up with him?

C: He just remembered that he had some business to take care of.

F: Oh.

O: Eric has a brother.

C: What?

O: He has a brother and he might know where Eric is.

C: Then go, go talk to him.

Olivia and Rollins left to go to where Eric's brother works.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**-Barba's POV-**

Barba got home in record time again and rushed to shower and get dressed, mainly because he still needed to go get the kids but also because he didn't want to spend more time than was necessary in their house without Nick. Traffic was quite okay because it was a Saturday morning. He arrived at Gilberto's house just a couple of minutes after eight Gilberto's mother, Cynthia comes out of the house as Barba is leaving the car.

Cynthia: Morning, he's just quickly getting dressed but he'll be out in a bit. (She smiled)

B: Morning, and it's fine, he can take his time.

Cy: where's Nick?

B: Uh, he's caught up at work.

Cy: No, he's not. What's wrong Rafael?

B: nothing.

Cy: Rafael?

B: Nick was taken last night and they still don't know where he is. (He said sadly, running his hand over his face)

Cy: Oh, dear. (She said embracing him) What are you doing here, why are you not at the precinct?

B: I was just sitting around there not helping anyone and I needed to pick the kids up.

Cy: Okay, let me go get my bag and then we can go get Zara and tell them together.

B: That's not necessary, Cynthia, today is suppose to be your relaxation day.

Cy: Rafael, you're family now, whether you want it or not, I'm coming with you and I'll watch them if you're called by Nick's team.

B: Thank you very much, you don't know how much I appreciate it.

Cy: Anything for family, let me go get my bag.

B: Okay.

...

Gilberto: Hi, Uncle Rafa. (He smiled coming out of the house)

B: Hi buddy. (He said pulling him in for a hug)

G: Where's my dad?

Cy: We're going to go get your sister and tell you together.

G: Are you coming with?

Cy: Yes.

G: Why?

Cy: You'll see, let's go.

B: After you. (He says leading Cynthia and Gilberto to his car)

...

They arrived at the subway just as the train was coming in and rushed out to go catch Zara and her aunt.

Zara: Uncle Rafa! (She shouted when she caught sight of him)

B: Hi, darling. (He said picking her up for a hug)

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before noticing her brother and wanting off to go greet him. Barba quickly talked Zara's aunt Ashley ad she said that she and Zara would be leaving at five p.m for Washington tomorrow and then she quickly said goodbye to Zara and left.

Z: Where's daddy? (She asked after looking around and not noticing him)

B: Let's go to that cafe' that the two of you like and we'll talk there okay?

Z: Um, okay. (She said pulling Barba's hand)

Gilberto took Barba's other hand and the four of them left the subway. They arrived at the cafe' and sat down at a corner table. They ordered waffles and milkshakes for the kids and both Cynthia and Barba got coffee.

B: Guys, your dad was taken last night by a man that doesn't like gay people.

Z: Like you and dad?

B: How, how do you know that?

Z: Duh.

G: We're not dumb, Uncle Barba and we saw you and dad kissing a while back.

B: What.

Cy: Why didn't you guys say anything? (She asked laughing at Barba's reaction)

G: We were waiting until they told us.

Cy: Well the two of you are very grown up, now let's listen to Uncle Rafa.

B: Your dad's team is working on it and they're the best so I bet you that they'll find him soon and then we'll be able to go see him.

Cy: You both know that your dad is a fighter and he won't let anything happen to him because he knows that he has two beautiful children to come home to.

G: He won't want us to worry.

B: No, he wouldn't. He'll want us to enjoy ourselves so that we can tell him all about it when they find him.

Z: Can we go to the park?

B: Absolutely. (He smiled) Just as soon as the two of you finish your breakfast.

 **-Olivia and Rollins' POV-**

They arrived at Eric's brother's workplace just as he arrived.

O: hi, I'm detective Benson and this is detective Rollins. We would like to talk to you about your brother Eric is that okay?

Jesse: (Sigh) Sure, what has Eric done now?

R: So, he has been in trouble before?

J: Yes.

O: But we haven't found anything on him.

J: He's smart. (He said with a laugh)

R: Do you know where we can find him?

J: Have you tried his apartment?

O: Yes we have. We need to know of any place where you think he could go for privacy, to be alone?

J: I would have said our parent's house but he sold that a month after they passed away. We're not that close, sorry I wish I could help.

O: It's okay, thanks for the help.

R: Call us if he contacts you, please.

J: Sure thing, sorry that I couldn't help out more.

O: Thanks.

...

Olivia's phone rand just as they reached the car.

 _O: Finn?_

 _F: We caught a lead on Michael Brighton, he's at "The Flaming Dragon" causing a ruckus looking for Eric. I'm on my way there._

 _O: We'll meet you there._

 _..._

R: What?

O: Michael Brighton is at " _The Flaming Dragon"._

R: Okay, let's go.

...

When they arrived at _"The Flaming Dragon"_ , Finn and a couple of uniform officers had Michael detained. They dropped him off at the precinct and Olivia and Finn joined him in the interrogation room.

O: You're going to jail, Michael, we have your DNA now we just need to know where Eric is and how he's involved in all of this.

M: Then why should I help you?

F: Because we want Eric, not you.

M: If you help me, then I'll help you,

O: Help us first and we'll see about helping you.

M: No, I want a deal first.

Olivia and Finn left the interrogation room and joined the captain and Rollins outside.

R: He's not budging.

O: We need to get Barba down here.

C: Just give him a call, see what he can give us.

O: Captain?

O: Just give him a call.

O: Okay.

...

 **Phone Call**

 _O: Barba, it's me Olivia._

 _B: Did you find him?_

 _O: No, not yet but we found Michael Brighton._

 _B: The guy from the club footage?_

 _O: Yes and we believe that he and Eric were working together, so he might know where Eric could be hauled up right now._

 _B: Then why are you calling me instead of finding out where he is?_

 _O: He won't talk unless he has a deal and that's why I called you._

 _B: So you want me to give him a deal?_

 _O: It's the only option we have right now._

 _B: What if he doesn't know where Eric is?_

 _O: Then he doesn't get the deal._

 _B: Tell him that I can give him a reduced sentence of 25 years, instead of life which he would have gotten for four rapes and murders and we can have him locked up at a minimum security prison but this will only be valid if he tells us where to find Eric._

 _O: Okay, thanks Barba._

 _B: Find him Olivia, I'll have my office send over the agreement._

 _O: Okay, we'll be waiting._

 _..._

They received the fax ten minutes later and it even had Barba's signature on it already, so they decided that that was what he had to go do. Olivia went back and joined Finn inside again.

M: You get me my deal?

O: Yes.

M: Then where is the DA?

O: The Assistant District Attorney sent this over. You'll be getting a reduced sentence of 25 years.

M: 25 years?

O: Yes, you would be getting life for the four rapes and murder and he had you set up at a minimum security prison but only if you tell us everything, including where Eric could be.

F: Do you agree?

M: Fine. (He said and signed the paper) Let me clear something up first, I didn't rape or kill anyone.

O: We saw you on camera leaving with all four our victims.

M: Camera?

F: Oh, your buddy Eric didn't tell you, he was the one who gave us the tapes.

M: He said that there were no cameras.

O: He played you and he set you up to be is scapegoat.

M: I didn't rape those guys. I just got them out for him, got them to the hotel and left 'em there to wait for Eric. He said we should get a room for the night so nobody would get suspicious and then he'd take them and leave.

O: Why didn't you come forward when the guys turned up dead?

M: Eric said that they were alive when he left them and that I'd be in trouble because the people at the club saw me with those guys.

F: Why were you doing this for him in the first place?

M: He caught me stealing from the people and didn't report me for it and now I get free drinks whenever I come in.

O: Are you willing to testify against him.

M: Yeah, yeah sure, why not?

O: Now tell us where Eric takes the guys.

M: He asked me to go with him the other night and I thought it was because he was starting to trust me but I guess that it was just one of his plans. He was mad when I let the guy bite me by accident and he told me to leave. It's a house out in Westchester. (He gave them the location)

O: Thank you very much, Michael.

M: It's the best I can do, I hope you find him. (He said regretfully)

F: Oh we will.

...

 **-Nick's POV-**

Eric was standing at the door and starring at Nick and Nick was starring right back at him. They've been starring at each other for the last five minutes without exchanging any words.

N: Are you gay? (He asked breaking the silence)

E: No. (He said bluntly)

N: Then why are you doing this?

E: Because you guys need to learn.

N: Who, gay guys?

E: No, all of you that are lying about it. You think you can walk around and do whatever you want but not anymore.

N: Oh, I get it now.

E: What? (He snapped stalking closer and closer to Nick)

N: You were dating a guy... you loved him but he left you for his wife didn't he? He messed you up and now you're taking it out on innocent men.

E: They're not innocent! (He shouted coming to stand in front of Nick)

N: Yes, they are Eric. They haven't done anything to you, they shouldn't be punished for his mistake.

E: You all walk around think that you can have it both ways, it's wrong and it's not right. It's not right! (He shouts punching Nick again)

N: I don't, Eric. I'm divorced and I've only been with my boyfriend. Nobody else, he was the first guy that I was attracted to.

E: Now you get to be with me. (He smiled sinisterly as he straddled Nick's waist)

Eric leaned down and started kissing Nick. Nick tried pushing him off but there wasn't much he could do with his hands cuffed to the bed post. Nick's actions just seemed to be spurring Eric on because he lowered his hands to Nick's pants and started unbuttoning it.

 **Freeze NYPD!**

O: Eric Anderson! Get off of him. (She shouted and Finn and a couple of uni's pulled him off of Nick)

Finn pulled him off and read him his rights as Olivia ran to Nick with her handcuff keys in her hands. She un-cuffed him and helped sit up right.

O: Are you okay?

N: You came at the right time, thank you Olivia. Thank you. (He gasped as tears fell from his eyes)

O: You're gonna have to thank Barba, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even have known.

N: I will but thank you. (He aid hugging Olivia, Rollins and Finn)

 **=Outside=**

C: You three take Eric back to the station and process him.

O: Captain, you can't.

C: Benson. (He warned)

O: He's my partner.

C: And you can come to the hospital after you're finished with him.

N: It's okay guys, just go. I'll see you at the hospital later.

O: ... Fine. (She sighed)

The captain joined Nick in the ambulance and they were off to the hospital.

C: I called Barba and they'll meet us at the hospital.

O: Thanks. (He said leaning back down on the gurney as they drove off)

...


	5. Chapter 5

=At the Hospital=

-Nick's POV-

Nick was checked over by the doctor and he has two broken ribs, a cracked nose and a couple of bruises. He was asked to stay the night so that the doctor could keep an eye on him, in case he had a concussion.

Dr: Are you up for visitors because your family is waiting outside?

N: My family?

Dr: You wife, kids and I guess maybe your brother.

N: My... oh. Yes, send them in please.

Dr: Okay.

...

Barba, Cynthia and the kids walked in.

Z: Daddy! (She yelled running to the bed)

Cy: Watch out honey, your dad is injured.

N: No, it's okay. She can come up. Just be careful darling.

G: Can I come on too?

N: Of course. (He said giving them both kisses when they were on the bed)

Cy: Hi Nick, I'm so glad you're okay. (She says giving him a quick hug.

N: So am I.

B: I'm so sorry that I didn't notice that you were missing earlier. (He said walking closer to Nick's bed)

N: If you hadn't noticed when you did, who knows what could have happened to me, thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. (He smiled)

B: I was so worried. (He said leaning forward for a kiss)

N: What are you doing? (He whispered)

G: We know, dad.

N: Know what?

Z: That you and Uncle Rafa are in love.

N: How do you... wait, Uncle Rafa?

Z: Yup.

N: Since when is he Uncle Rafa?

Cy: What was it before? (She asked clearly amused)

N: Uncle Barba.

Cy: But that's so formal.

N: I know but it's always been that way, so why did it change, not that I don't like it.

Z: You always call him Rafa...

G: So we decided to start calling him Uncle Rafa.

N: Okay, back to the other thing. How do you know that we're dating, did you tell them? (He asked looking at Barba)

B: No, they already knew.

Z: We saw you and Uncle Rafa kissing, daddy.

N: Oh did you?

Z & G: Mm-hm.

N: And are you guys okay with it?

G: We just want you to be happy, dad.

N: I'm in a lot of pain right now but being here with all four of you makes me so happy. (He smiled) So what did you guys do today?

The kids jumped in and started telling their dad everything from the waffles and milkshakes in the morning to the movie they watched, Nick sat and watched in amusement as his children spoke a mile a minute. Cynthia took Gilberto and Zara down to the cafeteria half an hour later so that Nick and Barba could have some time alone.

B: Cynthia has offered to take the kids for the night, so I'm going to take them to her house in a bit and then I'll come back.

N: You don't have to.

B: But I will, I love you remember.

N: Love you too. (He said and pulled Barba closer for a kiss)

...

Z: No kissing. (She said as they came back into the room)

N: Why not?

G: Because it's gross.

Cy: Gilberto.

NI: it's okay.

Cy: Show your dad what you bought for him guys.

Z: Here you go.

N: Thank you my darlings. (He smiled pulling them both in for kisses)

G: The chocolate is because we both like chocolate so you should too.

N: Okay. (He laughed at his reasoning)

Z: And the teddy is so that you're not lonely tonight.

N: Thank you buddy.

Cy: okay, I think it's time to go home.

G: But...

B: I'll go pick you up in the morning again but it's getting late.

G: Fine. (He pouted)

N: Hey, no pouting. I'm the one that has to stay in the hospital for the night.

G: We'll definitely come back in the morning, right?

B: I promise.

G: okay then.

The family said goodnight to each other and then Barba drove them to Cynthia's house.

...

The SVU team minus the captain arrived a couple of minutes after Barba, Cynthia and the kids left, after the hugs and exchanging pleasantries the three of them sat down around Nick's bed.

O: Where are your kids?

N: Barba took them to Cynthia's house for the night.

F: Speaking of Barba, what the hell man?

N: I guess I have some explaining to do huh?

R: Some?

O: You've been acting weird and then Barba is jumping down our throats to find you.

N: Uhm. (Sigh) Barba... We live together.

R: What?

N: We live together.

O: Why?

N: We're. (Nick took a deep breath and looked down at his hand) We're dating. (He whispered)

F: You're what?

N: I'm in a relationship with Rafael Barba.

R: You're gay?

N: I guess so and I love him.

O: Nick. Why didn't you tell us?

N: I didn't know how to. I'm suppose to hate him bit after my divorce we just connected and I enjoyed it. There is also the fact that I didn't know how you'd react.

O: And this case?

N: It just hit home.

R: Nick. We would never. We love you, no matter what.

F: Yeah, you're still the same Cuban-Puerto Rican that beat me at pool.

O: You're my partner, regardless of who you go home to at night.

N: Thank you guys. Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy this makes me.

F: You and Barba, who would have thought.

O: You said that you love him?

N: With all my heart.

B: I love you with all my heart too. (He said walking in)

F: It's about time, Mr ADA. You have some explaining to do.

HaHaHaHaHa

The group sat and talked until visiting hours were over and left but Barba was allowed to stay because he was Nick's partner.

B: Are you okay, Corazon? (He asked and Nick sat quietly before answering)

N: No. No, I'm not. (He gasped as tears started flowing from his eyes)

B: Talk to me.

N: He kissed me. He kissed me, Rafael and there was nothing that I could do. He... he would have gone further if they didn't come in and I won't be able to do anything about it.

B: We're not going to think about what could have happened because it didn't.

N: But...

B: No. Look at me. (He said moving Nick's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes) I love you, your kisd love you, your teams loves, you're a strong man and I'm not going to let you break. I'm gonna hold on to you, I'm not letting go. I'm gonna be by your side the whole way, okay.

N: You have beautiful eyes, Rafa. (He said and they both laughed) I love you.

B: I love you too. (He says pulling Nick in for a kiss)

 **The End...**

 **Total Story Word Count: 7604**

 **A/n: Sorry if the Crime/Investigation side of things was not spectacular but I wanted my main focus to be on Barba and Amaro because they're the reason I actually wrote this story.**


End file.
